TOS novels
List of Novels by Bantam Books Novelizations * Star Trek 1 by James Blish * Star Trek 2 by James Blish * Star Trek 3 by James Blish * Star Trek 4 by James Blish * Star Trek 5 by James Blish * Star Trek 6 by James Blish * Star Trek 7 by James Blish * Star Trek 8 by James Blish * Star Trek 9 by James Blish * Star Trek 10 by James Blish * Star Trek 11 by James Blish * Star Trek 12 by James Blish and J.A. Lawrence * Mudd's Angels by J.A. Lawrence Original Works * Spock Must Die! by James Blish * Spock, Messiah! by Theodore R. Cogswell and Charles A. Spano Jnr. * Star Trek: The New Voyages edited by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath * Planet of Judgment by Joe Haldeman * ''The Price of the Phoenix by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath * Star Trek: The New Voyages 2 edited by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath * The Starless World by Gordon Eklund * Vulcan! by Kathleen Sky * ''Devil World by Gordon Eklund * The Fate of the Phoenix by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath * Trek to Madworld by Stephen Goldin * World Without End by Joe Haldeman * The Galactic Whirlpool by David Gerrold * Perry's Planet by Jack C. Haldeman II * Death's Angel by Kathleen Sky List of Novels by Pocket Books Novelizations * Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre (also a numbered novel) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard * Starfleet Academy by Diane Carey * Duty, Honor, Redemption by Vonda N. McIntyre Unnumbered Hardbacks and Giant Novels * Enterprise: The First Adventure by Vonda N. McIntyre * Strangers from the Sky by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Final Frontier by Diane Carey * Spock's World by Diane Duane * The Lost Years by J.M. Dillard * Prime Directive by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Probe by Margaret Wander Bonanno * Best Destiny by Diane Carey * Shadows on the Sun by Michael Jan Friedman * Federation by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Sarek by A.C. Crispin * Odyssey by William Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** The Ashes of Eden by William Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** The Return by William Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens ** Avenger by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Spectre by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Dark Victory by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Heart by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Preserver by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 by Greg Cox * The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 by Greg Cox * The Last Roundup by Christie Golden * Captain's Peril by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Worlds in Collision by Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Captain's Blood by Willian Shatner, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Vulcan's Soul, Book 1: Exodus by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz * Sand and Stars by Diane Duane and A.C. Crispin Numbered Paperbacks # Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry # The Entropy Effect by Vonda N. McIntyre # The Klingon Gambit by Robert E. Vardeman # The Covenant of the Crown by Howard Weinstein # The Prometheus Design by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # The Abode of Life by Lee Correy # Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre # Black Fire by Sonni Cooper # Triangle by Sondra Marshak and Myrna Culbreath # Web of the Romulans by M.S. Murdock # The Yesterday Saga, Book 1: Yesterday's Son by A.C. Crispin # Mutiny on the Enterprise by Robert E. Vardeman # The Wounded Sky by Diane Duane # The Trellisane Confrontation by David Dvorkin # Corona by Greg Bear # World's Apart, Book 1: The Final Reflection by John M. Ford # Star Trek III: The Search for Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre # Rihannsu, Book 1: My Enemy, My Ally by Diane Duane # The Tears of the Singers by Melinda Snodgrass # The Vulcan Academy Murders by Jean Lorrah # Uhura's Song by Janet Kagan # Shadow Lord by Laurence Yep # Ishmael by Barbara Hambly # Killing Time by Della Van Hise # Dwellers in the Crucible by Margaret Wander Bonanno # Pawns and Symbols by Majliss Larson # Mindshadow by J.M. Dillard # Crisis on Centaurus by Brad Ferguson # Fortunes of War, Book 1: Dreadnought! by Diane Carey # Demons by J.M. Dillard # Fortunes of War, Book 2: Battlestations! by Diane Carey # Chain of Attack by Gene DeWeese # Deep Domain by Howard Weinstein # Dreams of the Raven by Carmen Carter # Rihannsu, Book 2: The Romulan Way by Diane Duane and Peter Morwood # World's Apart, Book 2: How Much for Just the Planet? by John M. Ford # Bloodthirst by J.M. Dillard # The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah # The Yesterday Saga, Book 2: Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin # Timetrap by David Dvorkin # The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul # Memory Prime by Gar and Judith Reeves-Stevens # The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese # Vulcan's Glory by D.C. Fontana # Double, Double by Michael Jan Friedman # The Cry of the Onlies by Judy Klass # The Kobayashi Maru by Julia Ecklar # Rules of Engagement by Peter Morwood # The Pandora Principal by Carolyn Clowes # Doctor's Orders by Diane Duane # ''Enemy Unseen by V.E. Mitchell # Home is the Hunter by Dana Kramer-Rolls # Ghost-Walker by Barbara Hambly # A Flag Full of Stars by Brad Ferguson # Renegade by Gene DeWeese # Legacy by Michael Jan Friedman # The Rift by Peter David # Faces of Fire by Michael Jan Friedman # The Disinherited by Peter David, Michael Jan Friedman, and Robert Greenberger # Ice Trap by L.A. Graf # Sanctuary by John Vornholt # Death Count by L.A. Graf # Shell Game by Melissa Crandall # The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden # Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell # From the Depths by Victor Milan # The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey # Firestorm by L.A. Graf # The Patrian Transgression by Simon Hawke # Traitor Winds by L.A. Graf # Crossroad by Barbara Hambly # The Better Man by Howard Weinstein # Recovery by J.M. Dillard # The Fearful Summons by Denny Martin Flinn # First Frontier by Diane Carey and Dr. James I. Kirkland # The Captain's Daughter by Peter David # Twilight's End by Jerry Oltion # The Rings of Tautee by Dean Wesley Smith and Kristine Kathryn Rusch # Invasion! Book 1: First Strike by Diane Carey # The Joy Machine by James Gunn # Mudd In Your Eye by Jerry Oltion # The Joy Machine by John Vornholt # Heart of the Sun by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # Assignment: Eternity by Greg Cox # My Brother's Keeper, Book 1: Republic by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper, Book 2: Constitution by Michael Jan Friedman # My Brother's Keeper, Book 3: Enterprise by Michael Jan Friedman # Across the Universe by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski # New Earth, Book 1: Wagon Train to the Stars by Diane Carey # New Earth, Book 2: Belle Terre by Dean Wesley Smith and Diane Carey # New Earth, Book 3: Rough Trails by L.A. Graf # New Earth, Book 4: The Flaming Arrow by Kathy Oltion and Jerry Oltion # New Earth, Book 5: Thin Air by Kristine Kathryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith # New Earth, Book 6: Challenger by Diane Carey # Rihannsu, Book 3: Swordhunt by Diane Duane # Rihannsu, Book 4: Honor Blade by Diane Duane # In the Name of Honor by Dayton Ward Unnumbered Paperbacks * Section 31: Cloak by SD Perry * Gateways: One Small Step, by Susan Wright * The Janus Gate, Book 1: Present Tense by L.A. Graf * The Janus Gate, Book 2: Future Imperfect by L.A. Graf * The Janus Gate, Book 3: Past Prologue by L.A. Graf * Errand of Vengeance, Book 1: The Edge of the Sword by Kevin Ryan * Errand of Vengeance, Book 2: Killing Blow by Kevin Ryan * Errand of Vengeance, Book 3: River of Blood by Kevin Ryan * Gemini by Mike W. Barr * Garth of Izar by Pamela Sargent and George Zebrowski * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse by Tony Isabella and Bob Ingersoll * Ex Machina by Christopher L. Bennett * Errand of Fury, Book 1: Seeds of Rage by Kevin Ryan Young Adult Books by Pocket Minstel # Crisis on Vulcan by Brad Strickland and Barbara Strickland # Aftershock by John Vornholt # Cadet Kirk by Diane Carey